


I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife.

by Sterekismyotp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancer Stiles, Oneshot, POV Derek, Prompt Fic, Stiles has a secret, julliard school, mentions of past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekismyotp/pseuds/Sterekismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s trust issues had gotten him into trouble multiple times through the years and he should learn that if there was someone he should trust it was Stiles. Especially after everything they had been through in the years.</p><p>But he had always felt like there was something that he was holding back from others, some secret that he was afraid of people finding out.</p><p>At first he had thought it might be that he was gay or bisexual but once he came out, his behavior still did not change.</p><p>When he returned from college with the rest of the pack, Derek had been surprised at the changes in the boy now turned into a man.</p><p>He had filled out and seemed much more comfortable in his body, his fashion sense changing from loose fitting t-shirts and plaids to much more fitted clothing, his posture much more straight and confident.</p><p>Gone was the hyper spaz that he knew and replaced was a much more smooth and focused version of himself. Sauntering into the room with a Confident grin, not quite aware of the sexuality he oozed. He didn't think Stiles would ever quite grasp exactly how gorgeous and breathtaking he was, but he was much more comfortable in his own skin and no longer hunched his shoulders like he used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaerieCastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieCastle/gifts).



> This story was inspired by The embedded video as well as the following Prompt by my Cheerleader FaeryCastle:  
> Stiles is a secret dancer. He comes home from college all tatted up and hot. Derek is fascinated and ends up following Stiles scent and sees THIS at the dance studio/ practice space. Derek's reaction would be....?
> 
> UNBETAD for now, English is not my first language. Hoping someone can BETA it for me soon!
> 
> NOW LEAVE ME ALONE I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO WRITE!! XD. I luv ya. You and your prompts!!

This work was inspired by this video and I prefer reading it while listening to it too!

 

**~*~**

Derek’s trust issues had gotten him into trouble multiple times through the years and he should learn that if there was someone he should trust it was Stiles. Especially after everything they had been through in the years.

But he had always felt like there was something that he was holding back from others, some secret that he was afraid of people finding out.

At first he had thought it might be that he was gay or bisexual but once he came out, his behavior still did not change.

When he returned from college with the rest of the pack, Derek had been surprised at the changes in the boy now turned into a man.

He had filled out and seemed much more comfortable in his body, his fashion sense changing from loose fitting t-shirts and plaids to much more fitted clothing, his posture much more straight and confident.

Gone was the hyper spaz that he knew and replaced was a much more smooth and focused version of himself. Sauntering into the room with a Confident grin, not quite aware of the sexuality he oozed. He didn’t think Stiles would ever quite grasp exactly how gorgeous and breathtaking he was, but he was much more comfortable in his own skin and no longer hunched his shoulders like he used to.

That was until people asked him about his course or asked him to spend time together during specific times of the day. Then Stiles would clam up and become just as shifty as he was as a boy.

This was why Derek decided to follow Stiles one day to wherever he went to on those days where all that filled his mouth were lies and excuses to avoid spending time with the pack.

After all, this was something serious and if Scott as their Alpha was going to ignore it, Derek sure as hell wasn’t. Knowing him he could be doing something to put them all in danger.

He followed him an hour to the closest city, to a large fancy looking building, the only hint of what might be inside was a sign with the fancy cursive font of Madame Lillianna’s.

He waited a moment for Stiles to get inside and followed his scent inside, managing to dodge workers by entering from the back door. The further he walked into the building the more confused he was, catching glimpses of slender necks and arched backs and classical music.

When he finally reached the room that Stiles had entered there was already a gaggle of women gathered at the large windows looking into the room, causing the apprehension Derek was feeling to rise.

He hid himself behind the girls who were so excited and fascinated with what was inside the room they didn’t even give him a second look. It was oddly unsettling but then he caught sight of what the girls were so enrapt with and his breath caught in his throat.

Stiles had just walked in from having changed. He was dressed in only a pair of nude dance shorts and ballet shoes, his chest peppered with tattoos. Crawling vines, runes and dancing wolves intricately drawn over his skin.

How had he not known that Stiles had tattoos?

All of those thoughts disappeared from his mind when Stiles lowered himself to his knees and the music started this dark crooning song about sins and death and church and sacrifice, something that spoke to him and the years that they had all shared together as a pack.

When Stiles extended his body, back curved, the muscles flexing with his breaths mesmerized Derek.

At the crescendo Stiles threw himself onto his back, curving upwards, throwing himself into impossible movements and extensions filled with a mix of celebration and pain.

He was amazed at how high stiles was able to jump and extend, how fluid his body was in movement, how breathtakingly beautiful he was and how bittersweet his performance was as he rose on the point of his toes, twirling in the air over and over before throwing himself to the ground, thrusting himself up in supplication and falling down as if in failure before throwing himself back up, back curving before throwing himself once again into the air.

It was mesmerizing, it was breathtaking and all Derek could think was how he could have ever thought that Stiles was a spaz. His movements were so fluid and graceful and in that moment he was so beautiful that Derek never wanted to take his eyes off of him.

The song ended with Stiles falling to his knees, staring at the ground a look of despair on his face.

When the final cords played, the girls broke into loud applause and screams, catching Stile’s attention, causing his eyes to lock with Derek’s and a look of sheer panic to flood him before he rose to his feet.

He quickly moved to the door and Derek met him halfway.

They stood staring at each other for a moment, the noise from the gaggle of women fading to the background before Stiles finally opened his mouth to spout some sort of excuse, Derek was sure of it.

Derek never gave him the chance. His body moved without his accord, mashing their lips together in a heated kiss that was harshly one sided.

That is until Stiles shook off his shock and finally wrapped his arms around Derek, tilting his head to the side causing their lips to connect in a way that made Derek’s toes curl and his heartbeat speed up.

They both groaned as their tongues intertwined, getting lost in the kiss until they heard a clearing of someone’s throat and separated.

A tall lithe woman stood behind Stiles, trying to hide an amused smile. “Mr. Stilinski I suggest that you breakup this reunion and remind you that you are wearing skin tone dance tights.”

Stiles blushed deep a deep red, shuffling his feet like a little boy. “Sorry Madame Lilianne.”

She patted Stile’s face motherly, a motion that was obviously familiar to them both, before turning on Derek. “As for you Mr…”

Derek couldn’t help but shuffle his feet himself under her motherly gaze. ”Derek, ma’am. Derek Hale.”

She hummed giving him a once over. “Well Mr. Hale. Our Stiles here has amazing prospects. He was accepted into Julliard, a very prestigious dance school on a scholarship no less. I trust you are not going to be too much of a distraction from his practices or hold him back?”

Derek shook his head solemnly. “I’d never dream of it ma’am.”

Stiles stared at Derek as if he had suddenly sprouted two heads, the shock so potent that he could smell it.  He couldn’t help but smirk at Stiles, always somehow deeply pleased at getting him off kilter. 

He now realized it was pigtail pulling syndrome. All these years, everything they had gone through, he had fought his attraction to this boy, now a man by lashing out and threatening him, to the point that Stiles barely ever even reacted to it anymore.

If it wasn’t for Cora ordering him to take therapy, he most likely would not be having these epiphanies right now, right in front of Stiles, wearing barely anything except those scandalous nude dance tights.

Madame Lilianne nodded before getting Stiles attention by stepping next to him and patting his cheek gently once more. “Now go and spend time with your beau. You have been practicing nonstop and you need to have some fun.  Dance brings you happiness but it’s not the only thing in life, we must find balance, yes?”

She smiled and moved away to shoo the gaggle of girls that had been watching the whole exchange from the beginning in shock.

Derek waited as Stiles changed and they left in silence once they had agreed to stop somewhere to eat.

Once they had settled in a booth and ordered their food, Stiles started to fidget before finally blurting out. “I don’t know whether to ask you about that kiss or the fact that you finally know my secret and if you’re going to hold it over my head.”

Derek shook his head lightly, a smile quirking his lips. “Stiles I’m not going to hold anything over your head. Though I don’t know why you’ve been keeping it a secret, you’re amazingly talented.”

Stiles shook his head. “I started dancing when I was five. My mom was a dancer and I did it to be closer to her. After she died, it was the only thing that made me feel connected to her. “

Stiles paused for a moment, trying to direct his thoughts. “Do you know why I had such a hate on for Jackson? When I was eight, I did a demonstration at school for show and tell and afterwards during recess he pantsed me and called me a fag. Granted this was before Danny came out.  After that I tried to quit dancing I was so upset. But the look on mom’s face when I told her that I wanted to quit, it just broke my heart. I never wanted to see that look of disappointment on her face ever again. But at the same time I just couldn’t deal with the humiliation that I was facing at school anymore. So my dancing became a secret. I met Scott and we became best bro’s but even he never knew about it. “

Derek shook his head. “Why hide it now though. I mean, it’s not just dancing anymore Stiles. You’re extremely talented and going to an extremely prestigious school. It’s something to be proud of.”

Stiles shook his head. “I guess part of me still remembers middle school. People have so many preconceived ideas about men who dance. I just don’t want my friends’ opinions of me to change.”

Derek couldn’t help reaching out and clasping Stiles hands in his. “Stiles, Tell them. They are you’re pack. You’ll see they might not understand why you hid it from us but they will accept you for who you are.”

 

Stiles stared at their tangled hands, holding his breath for a moment before meeting Derek’s gaze. “And what about this, us? Where is this going? I mean, you kissed me in front of all those girls. Which thank you by the way, they have been hanging around like vultures since Madame Lilianne announced that I attend Julliard and used to take lessons there and was only here for the summer to practice. I can’t count how many of them have goosed me or tried other stuff.”

Derek growled at the idea of those girls hands on stiles, his own tightening his grip on Stiles before finally relaxing. “I don’t know. I haven’t trusted many people since Kate and I trust you and you’re not only Pack but I consider you a friend. I was just so messed up for years that it took a while, and a lot of therapy to be honest, for me to realize that the enjoyment I took in making you squirm might have been more of a pigtail pulling syndrome. Even if I had realized it then I could never have acted on it, you were just a boy. I could never have done to you what Kate did to me. But then you came back this summer with all your form fitted clothes and newfound self-confidence and then seeing you dance, I just couldn’t help myself anymore. I know there are risks involved but I would like to be able to see where this goes with you, if you feel the same for me.”

Stiles grin kept getting wider and wider as Derek rambled on and he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips when Derek finished speaking. “You know Sourwolf that is the most I think I have ever heard you speak. To be honest I’ve been head over heels over you since high school. I’m surprised you never noticed what with your super senses.”

Derek couldn’t but smile softly before he chuckled. “Stiles, teenagers always reek of hormones. So is that a yes? You want to see where this goes?”

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand gently. “Yes, I’d like to see where this goes, and if you promise to stand by my side, I will tell the Pack about my dancing.”

Derek leaned over the table, placing a gentle kiss against Stiles lips. Watching the soft smile play on Stiles lips, his eyes sparkling, Derek whispered. “Always.”

At that moment, for the first time ever, Derek was glad his Trust issues had gotten him into trouble. It was worth it if it brought him Stiles.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments! Find me on Tumblr at Sterekismytop or Sassysteter :)


End file.
